


Game Night

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Humor, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie's games are better than yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Summer Madness Promptfest VI. Prompt: arrangement.

Sara places the box down on the table, and Mozzie groans. "Apples to Apples? Really?"

"It's a fun party game," Sara says, taking a seat at the Burkes' dinner table. "It says so on the box."

"Parcheesi is ‘a fun party game,’" Mozzie sneers. "Apples to Apples is merely a guessing game for people who can't even be bothered to come up with their own guesses."

"Hush, Moz," El says, handing him a glass of wine. "No one objected when you brought Trivial Pursuit."

"Even though you have all the answers memorized," Peter adds. He reaches for one of the stacks of cards and starts to shuffle.

"Actually, I think he marks the cards." Neal shrugs at Mozzie's glare. "Hey! I didn't say anything at the time, did I?"

"Says the man who suggested Pictionary." Mozzie snorts. "Why we couldn't just play Le Cadavre Exquis, at that point, is beyond me."

"I'm not playing any game about corpses," Peter announces, and stacks the game cards neatly in the middle of the table. "There."

"You know, Moz," Neal says, sotto voce, "I think Peter has a Twister set in his closet, if you'd rather we played something else --"

"Hmph." Mozzie sits down and reaches for his hand of cards. "I think the current arrangement is preferable to that one."

"Hmm." El says, teasingly thoughtful. "It's my turn next week, isn't it? I haven't played Twister in years."


End file.
